User talk:Nathanrowe
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Nathanrowe! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the 25th Century Uniform page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 16:12, December 9, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks!--31dot 16:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Again, please keep in mind that material from comics and games is non canon and as such is not appropriate for articles here. Please respond here to indicate that you understand this.--31dot 16:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Correct page Please note that this page is the correct page for comments.--31dot 16:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Captain Data Please note the image was deleted for a reason. Please do not upload it again. — Morder (talk) 20:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism OK, now you're just vandalizing articles and if you continue you will be blocked. — Morder (talk) 20:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC)